The present invention relates to a device for storing electromagnetic energy and signals, for example from biological systems. The device can pick up electrical signals and, possibly modified, emit them again.
Detection of biological processes which go back to moving electrical charges is known from the state of the art (e.g. in medicine in the case of EEG, ECG and/or ENG). Furthermore, it is known that biological processes can be influenced by means of electromagnetic devices (e.g. biophoton spectral analysis, biological resonance techniques, the use of magnetic fields for faster germination or for acceleration of vital processes).
Within living cells, electrical potential variations can occur due to de-, re- or hyperpolarisation of the cell membrane. These electrical potential variations generate an electromagnetic field or effect emission of electromagnetic waves.
Biological cells consist of a large number of charged molecules, such as for example charged proteins, nucleic acids, lipids and carbohydrates. In the cell, a high concentration of molecules (approx. 200-400 mg/ml for proteins) prevails and the molecules are found in constant motion. Without the movement of the molecules, the cell would not be viable.
It is known that moving electrical charges produce electromagnetic radiation, i.e. electromagnetic waves. Since a large number of cellular molecules is permanently in motion (driven passively by Brownian molecular motion and actively by energy, e.g. by ATP hydrolysis), living cells permanently emit—even if weak—electromagnetic radiation.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a device which can absorb and store electromagnetic signals of biological systems and can also emit electromagnetic signals to biological systems.